1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic coil arrangement for fusion reactors, of the type, for example, described in the brochure "The JET Project", Culham Laboratory--CR 7938, undated, in particular FIG. 3.
2. Discussion of Background
Fusion reactors essentially require two different, mutually separate magnetic coil systems:
a toroidal field system for plasma confinement
a poloidal coil system for the ohmic heating and stabilization of the plasma.
A conventional solution for these coil systems can be seen in FIG. 3 of the above-noted brochure, the design and mode of operation being described on pages 4 and 6 of the text.
To keep the costs of a fusion reactor low and to achieve high magnetic fields, the reactor is designed as compactly as possible. This gives rise to problems of space in the center of the reactor, in particular for the poloidal coil system, and thus, with given magnetic fields, to high current densities in the coils, with resultant energy costs.